Vampire Doll
by Jessaminebell
Summary: One day, while attempting to wipe out all vampire bars, or stores where vampires purchase illegal blood, Yuki and Aidou come across a young girl with the appearance of a doll. With beautiful pale skin and glowing red eyes, Aidou identifies her as a vampire doll, young girls kidnapped at young ages and forced to be fed upon by beasts in human form.
1. Chapter 1

Vampire Knight Fanfiction; Vampire Doll

Drip. Drip. Drip. A liquid's slow descent to the ground was recorded by a faint sound. A cold and lonely

sound, reminding you there are no voices to mask the quiet dripping. No other beings in the doll's room.

She dared to move her typically stationary head. The underworked bones creaked and cracked, and yet

there was no one else to hear. No one to care, no one to hold the doll.

"That dripping," She muttered, looking through the darkness and beyond. The terrible black surrounded

her, engulfed her, swallowed the very essence of her soul. The lonely and terrifying darkness.

Her crimson eyes slowly blinked, batting her fake eyelashes lightly.

"Is it water," The door looming across from her seat jerked forward, sending a line of light into the

blackness.

"or is it blood?" The sudden appearance of another soul instantly quieted the doll. She wasn't to talk.

Dolls are to remain as still as possible and obey every command of their owner. She was a good doll.

"She's been waiting for you." A black outline stepped in, staring straight to the doll. He smirked, pulling

his coat off. With a swift motion, he dropped the cloth into the bartender's hands.

The bartender smiled along with the stranger. "I'll leave you two alone, sir." The light faded as quickly

as it came, crossing the doll's face before disappearing completely. With her only exit sealed, the doll

shut down. The darkness covered her eyes, shutting out the world. She would deny her life as long as

she lived. It was the only way a doll should live, becoming ignorant to their misfortune.

The man licked his lips, chuckling.

A rather well dressed doll. A long flowing black dress with various frills outlining the shoulder blades.

Long brown hair that stretched far to the ground was combed perfectly. It was almost straight as a

needle. Crimson eyes that were unblinking, not giving a hint of life. She was the apitimy of beautiful.

He grabbed her wrist, yanking the doll towards his chest. She landed with a soft thud, not pulling away

or resisting in the least. He wrapped an arm around her waist, using the other to grip her chin.

Beasts in human form that are ruthless. Terrible beings that think of nothing but their own survival.

They kill without hesitation.

Her awareness returned, just in time to gaze into the man's mouth.

Long gleaming fangs dripping with a lustful saliva. His eyes sparkled a blood-colored shade, slightly

lighter than that of the girl's.

Vampires.

He bit down, though the girl was only informed by the sound of his drinking. Her neck had become

numb from all the bitings she had received. The nerves were completely shot and useless.

The purpose of a doll, She thought, letting his hands release her.

Is to listen to her master without complaint.

She fell lightly, feeling the blood trail down her chest.

A vampire doll's purpose is to give blood. Give blood with no complaint and no resistance. Give away as

much as possible and recovering to give more. The endless cycle.

"Hey! If she gets a bruise, you'll be paying extra!" A sudden shout and clicking of a lock. Her tired eyes

trailed towards the door, watching the light flood in. She squinted momentarily, but eventually

welcomed the beautiful illumination. Any change in her surroundings was a wonderful thing.

The man scowled, looking down to her. The doll's pupils only glanced towards him. A look of absolute

disgust. He wasn't pitying her, no one would. She wasn't even allowed the lowest form of friendship.

The lowest form of acknowledgement.

"Whatever. I'll be back in a few days." The features of the men and woman are forgotten by the doll

rather quickly. What was the point? She couldn't strike up a conversation on their last feeding, for there

was nothing to say. A doll that is always silent. A vampire doll.


	2. Chapter 2

The bartender watched the man exit, looking over to his doll. With a frown, he yelled into the lighted

room.

"Hey, come do your job! Clean up my doll!" Hurried footsteps made their way into the doll's room,

letting the door close. The light once again left, leaving the room black.

The doll was lifted to her feet.. The maid smiled, placing her back on her chair.

"There we are." She reached into a small bucket of water, gripping the washcloth with the care of a

doting mother. The maid brought the cleaning agent towards the doll, washing the fresh blood with

only a few swipes. Drops of water trailed down the doll's neck and chilled her chest.

With the crimson liquid taken care of, the woman grabbed a silk ribbon. She tied the black cloth around

the doll's neck, hiding the bite marks with the light elegance of a ribbon.

"Now you look as pretty as before!" Not waiting for an answer she would surely never recieve, the

maid made her exit. The line of light once again washed over the doll's face. The light that would save

her. The beautiful light.

"Aidou! We can't just barge in! There's hardly any evidence of this being a vampire bar!" Yuki tried

pleading with the young aristocrat, though his quick footsteps offered little words to exchange. She had

to lightly jog just to keep close.

"I'm sorry, but you told me you smelled blood, Lady Yuki, and I can't just shake that off. Besides, we're

trying to eliminate all of the bars, and if this one doesn't happen to be one, then we're just getting rid

of a possibility. Anyway," His aqua eyes narrowed with determination. Aidou clenched his teeth angrily,

looking back. "I smelt it too."

Yuki swallowed hard, allowing him to make some distance between the two.

I'm not used to seeing Aidou so serious. He used to be so upbeat and carefree at school- school. The

loneliness of the whole situation seemed to catch up with the vampire princess. It's been a few weeks,

maybe even months since I last saw the headmaster... I wonder if Yuri and Zero are doing alright.. She

quickly snapped out of her mindset, not allowing the vampire hunter to mask her goal.

"It's the last door." Aidou's eyes popped as they grew closer. Yuki managed to sneak her arm around

her mouth and nose.

"I take it you smell it too?"

"Even the sweetest of smells can be suffocating when in such high concentrations." Yuki let the

sentence serve as her reply. The air was thick with the stench of blood. Something terrible was waiting

for them, just behind the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Aidou reached for the knob, feeling a slightly chilled metal. He took a quick look to Yuki before nodding.

He turned back, and opened the door.

"What is it, Aidou? What's behind the door?" Yuki struggled to jump higher than the boy's length. She

tried her best to see what lay in the room. Aidou huffed, giving her room to see.

"It's only a doll." Yuki couldn't shake her bad feeling as she stared to the doll. Those crimson eyes

seemed to stare back at her with a sad coldness.

Aidou walked into the darkness without a second thought, though Yuki had a bit of trouble building up

her nerve to step in.

She's looking at me. The doll is looking at me. Those lonely eyes.

"What are you doing, Aidou?" Yuki tore off her pupils from the porcelain creation long enough to

examine his actions. The aristocrat was banging various walls and glancing under chairs. Truly odd

behavior.

"Seeing if there are any places an adult male could escape. Someone has to be running the show."

Yuki squinted in confusion. What was he going on about? They had found nothing odd in the slightest.

This couldn't be a bar.

"What do you mean, "Running the show?"" There's no show to run.

"The doll, she isn't literally a doll. She's human, Yuki." She gasped, turning back to the lifelike features.

Not a doll? How could that be? She looks ex-

B-dump. B-dump. B-dump.

The slow and steady rhythm of a heartbeat was heard above all else. The possibility of the girl actaully

being alive didn't seem too distant.

"She's a vampire doll. I didn't realize they were still in use." Yuki watched the aristocrat walk around

the room, driving his fist into the wall or under sheets.

"A vampire doll? I've never heard of anything of the sort." Was it true? She glanced back. Was the girl a

vampire? Someone so young?

"Yeah. Money-grubbing vampires and sometimes even humans kidnap young girls from their homes.

They dress them up, feed them, give them everything they need, but in return.." He slowly trailed off,

looking over. Aidou had a certain stare. A sympathetic stare as he looked to the doll bathed in rich

clothes.

"They sell the girl's blood. The highest bidder would win her in an auction, keeping her alive by only

feeding a few times a week, or devouring her in a single blow. Sometimes, they set up a room in a

vampire bar in which others others may buy a meal. It's been banned by the senate, yet there are still

some areas trying to earn a profit."

The vampire princess felt a small memory poking it's head in.

"We'll do the most forbidden act of all."

Aidou took a few steps to the doll, reaching out a hand to Yuki.

"Your Artemis Scythe?" He asked, a dead-serious stare set on his face.

Yuki gaped, shaking her head in disbelief.

"What on earth are you planning on using it for!?" He wouldn't dare.. Would he?

Aidou glared to her.

"Lady Yuki, most dolls are dead inside. They can't talk, can't feel, can't do much of anything. How could

you expect her to live a meaningful life? Let me show you.."

A boy. The darkness hiding her existence slowly started to lift, giving the doll a few seconds of sight. Of

the real world. Of the pain.

A blonde-haired boy with eyes of a color I've never seen before. It's such a beautiful shade. So bright

and cheery.

Is he saying something? His lips are moving. Could he be talking to me? Talking to a mere doll?

"Hey! Can you hear me? What's your name! Tell me you can hear me!" Aidou stuck his hands into his

pockets, sighing angrily. His point was made, though he wished it wouldn't have been. She had slipped

too far to be saved. He looked back to Yuki.

"I told you. An empty shell. It would be best.." Yuki stared to the ground sadly, realizing his intent. "..To

put her out of her misery."

Yuki clenched her fists. That can't be true. How can a person be here, and truly not here? How is that

possible? How is that fair?

"That's not fair to her! If she had such a terrible life up until now, then why can't she have the rest of

her life to make it better!? We can't decide whether she lives or dies!" Not a little girl who hasn't lived.

Not someone so innocent and full of possibilities.

Yuki scowled. Does she even remember being happy? Does she.. Does she remember her family?

Aidou shook his head.

"Lady Yuki, against what you may think, this girl's situation.."

"Big brother! Where's big brother going, mother? Big brother Kaname! Kaname!"

Yuki narrowed her eyes, realizing her mistake in similarities.

"It's much more complicated than what happened to you. I'm sorry, I really am. Just, just don't look."

He grabbed the girl, pushing her face into his chest. Yuki's vision of the doll was hidden by his slender

body.

Aidou gripped an arm rest of the chair, giving one last look to the doll. Her crimson eyes remained glued

to the floor. She wasn't going to react, let-alone feel what was happening, but the guilt would remain

inside the both of them.

He tensed, looking away as well. He didn't want to watch. He couldn't. He just couldn't.

The powers only vampire aristocrats possess. Yuki lifted her head, watching as Aidou's ice trailed

towards the doll. Would it be painless?

She once again stared into the red eyes of the girl, losing herself in the pools of crimson.

Slowly, but steadily, the pools worked their way to Yuki's face. She gasped. Aidou was wrong. She was

still in there, somewhere deep and lonely.

"Aidou! Stop!" She squirmed, feeling trapped in her warm arms. He clenched his teeth, looking away

from even her.

"Please don't make this any harder than it has to be, lady Kura-"

"Aidou! She looked at me! She knows we're here! Stop, please..." He wasn't listening. He was going to

kill her. A little girl who wasn't dead.


	4. Chapter 4

Yuki was helpless as the thick chunks of ice formed on the girl's arm and feet. Her blood would freeze,

stopping the flow of liquid keeping her alive.

Yuki took Aidou's advice, averting her eyes from the scene. She stuck her head into his jacket yet again.

Silent minutes passed. Even with all the time, Aidou had still not given her the signal to emerge from

her makeshift bunker. What was taking him so long? Is he enjoying this?

Having enough, Yuki pulled her head out.  
"Let go." Aidou's typically calm voice was shaking. Yuki identified a drop of sweat trailing down the side

of his face.

The doll's legs and right arm were completely frozen and stuck to the chair. Her elegant and tiny fingers

gripped Aidou's jacket from her free arm. She squeezed the fabric, opening her mouth to speak.

"No feed tonight?" Carefully measured words were spoken as if she were a child just learning to talk.

Even with the inexperience, she had asked her question.

Yuki's heart melted.

"No feed tonight?" Aidou was asked again. He didn't know how to reply and simply stared down to her.

He closed his eyes, releasing Yuki. She bolted down next to the girl, giving her a tight hug.

"No, no feed. No feed ever again. We'll get you out of here. You can leave this terrible place."

I can finally leave? The doll looked to the cracked door. A hint of light peeked in. The outside world.

"I.. I can leave." She muttered.

Yuki smiled, nodding. She placed her chin on the doll's head.

"Yes, you can leave. Leave and never come back."

The doll heard many cracks and creaks of her bones as she looked up to Yuki. Peeking up from behind

her teeth, were two fangs. They seemed to glimmer and shine as the girl stared, awe-struck.

It took only a few seconds for the ice to be melted to release her. A chain unlocked. The cell opened,

she could leave, just like the woman said. She could leave and never come back.

Yuki noticed the girl's stare. She smiled knowingly.

"We're not like those bad vampires. Aidou and I would never drink the blood of a human. Right, Aidou?"

She glanced over to the young aristocrat.

He ran his hand through his hair awkwardly. This situation was uncomfortable. Dolls weren't supposed

to be able to talk. They were empty-shells used for nothing but their blood. How was she any different?

"Of course, lady Yuki." Though I miss the tangy and rich flavor of A+, I'll have to settle with blood

tablets as long as I'm with Yuki. The request of a pureblood, the purest of vampires, is not to be taken

lightly. In the vampire world, their word is law. Even the Senate must take a respectful knee in the

presence of one.

A vampire in which not a drop of human blood has stained the family lines. Truly, a god in their own

way.

For now, I'll help Yuki in any way possible, though I'm afraid she isn't the person I'm obeying in doing

so.

"I'll entrust Yuki to you, Aidou. Please don't disappoint me."

The boy narrowed his eyes to the ground.

Kaname Kuran, her older brother and fiance asked me to over her and protect her as a favor. He's the

only one in which I'd like to listen to. I'll become someone who can win his respect.

Yuki Kuran may be a teenager in appearance, but in truth, she's a mere child compared to many others,

opening her eyes to the night later than any of us. A vampire that looks and acts like a human, no self-

preservation in the slightest. But,

"Aidou," She smiled, grabbing the doll's hand. The happiness in her heart reflected in her eyes. Her

brightened features seemed to work their way to Aidou and were contagious. Not long after, he was

smiling as well.

She's rather bright in our world of darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

"Will Lord Kaname let you keep her as a pet?" Aidou struggled to keep up as Yuki bounded ahead,

swinging her and the doll's interlocked fingers. She smiled, cheeks turning a slight pink at the thought

of her loving brother.

"Big brother Kaname, he isn't home that much, so I don't really think he'll have a problem with me

watching her. Besides, she'll only be staying here until I can find her family." She glared quickly, smile

vanishing in an instant. Her cheerful mood took a leave of absence.

"And she's not a pet, Aidou. She's a little girl who ended up at the wrong place." He shrugged,

indifferent as to what the doll's title was to be. With the house gate in view, he bounded ahead of the

girls. He opened the rusting metal. With various cracks and creaks, the gate opened. Yuki quickly

thanked him, strolling into the yard.

A house fit for a king, though only two others lived in it. No, Aidou couldn't be defined as a permenant

residence. He only drops by when Kaname asks of him. Yuki stared forward, the large home looming in

the distance.

A place to live for two playing house. Am I really that naive?

Shaking off various thoughts, Yuki pulled the doll to the front door.

I wonder if big brother Kaname is home. She smiled with anticipation.

"This is where I live. Big brother Kaname and I would love to have you stay with us, just for a little bit."

The door opened, revealing the richly lavished interior. The doll looked around, while Yuki's eyes

remained glued to the coat rack. Nothing new. Kaname wasn't home. It was empty, giving off a rather

lonely feeling. She glanced to the hardwood.

So he isn't home. I don't know why I expected him to ber here, anyway.

"Lord Kaname?" The little girl broke the silence, the name seeming to click. She looked up with big red

eyes.

Yuki nodded weakly.

"Yes, I would imagine you've heard of him. The vampires who were in charge of the bar must have

mentioned him one time or another. I live here with big brother Kaname, remember?" She shot a stare

towards Aidou.

"And Aidou is usually with me when I go out, because in both of their eyes, I'm a defensless child who

doesn't know anything."

"That isn't true, Yuki." A deep voice called from behind the blonde aristocrat.

The familiar tone alerted the vampire princess immediately. She whipped her head over, a longful gaze

set in her eyes.

"L-Lord Kaname!" Aidou was even surprised by his superior's sudden appearance. He jumped, watching

the pureblood step out from behind the shadows.

Medium long hair as black as the night. A tall figure whose intense stare could freeze anyone with

fright. Tough crimson eyes that would soften at the sight of his gentle fiance. Lord Kaname Kuran.

"Big brother Kaname!" Yuki sprinted over, dropping the doll's hand. The past conversation had melted

away at the rare sight of her beloved.

She entered a tight embrace with her brother. He stroked her brown hair with a soft intensity.

"I know you can protect yourself, but if anything were to happen to you, I would never forgive myself,

Yuki. Please understand my concern."

She smiled, closing her eyes with a light blush as she nuzzled into his jacket.

"Yes, I understand, big brother Kaname." I speak to him in such a childish way. It's obvious why he

fawns over my safety with such naive actions I display. She concluded. But, I can't stop calling him my

big brother, it sounds and feels so natural. I'll always love saying it. I'll always love my big brother

Kaname. That will never change.

He let her pull away slightly, to allow eye-contact between the two. Kaname gave a quick glance to the

doll. With a confused stare, he smiled to Yuki.

"A vampire doll?" He figured it out that quickly? Her thoughts cut him off.

"I never would have thought you'd buy one. Is my blood not enough?"

Her gaze took on a shocked expression. Yuki waved her hands in front of her, denying the accusation.

"N-No! It's more than enough! A-Aidou and I found her at a vampire bar. She needs to find her family,

so I brought her here. Is that alright, Kaname?"

The pureblood narrowed his eyes to the doll, almost as if he were trying to intimidate an enemy.

He turned back to Yuki, smile returning.

"If that's what you wish, then she may remain as long as she needs. Aidou," Kaname shifted his eyes

to the blonde subordinate. Aidou tensed at the stare.

"Y-Yes, Lord Kaname?" Why is he going to slap me this time? He cringed, watching Lord Kuran's hand

trail towards him. This is it. He's finally tired of me. He's going to get rid of me.

"Thank you for protecting Yuki, Aido. I truly appreciate what you've done for me." A simple pat on the

head as a reward. Even so, Aidou couldn't hold his excitement. He stumbled around with his words,

cheeks a light red.

"I'm honored of your gratitude, Lord Kaname!" I'm not even sure if that made sense. He closed his

eyes, bowing.

Kaname nodded, looking back to Yuki.

"I'm afraid I have some rather troubling news. The senate has requested my presence. I'll have to

leave you in this lonely house for a few days. Again, please try to understand, Yuki."

Her hope of a long reunion started to fade away. She glanced to the ground sadly.

"When are you leaving?"

We're falling apart. Kaname and I used to be so close. He would read me stories until I fell asleep,

dress me, even give me baths. He was always there. But now, it's as if he's always gone, trying to

please the senate. Why won't he at least make it home to read me a story? It's childish, but I truly

yearn for us to be that close again.

"I was actually just returning home to tell you. I thought I should at least say goodbye before I leave."

He pulled away, walking towards the open door.

"Goodbye, Yuki.." He turned his back to her, cutting off the eye contact she had missed. Isn't that sad,

Yuki thought. I just want to keep looking at him. Even that seems out of reach right now.

"Don't say that.." She whispered, feeling the wind blow as her brother looked back. He had obviously

heard her low statement.

Aidou heard a few noises behind his back. He shifted his eyes, noting the window as being the

originator of the racket. He gaped, cracks appearing upon the glass and working their way to the

middle of the pane.

God-like powers that only purebloods possess. They could cause great devastation if used incorrectly.

And the pouting Yuki was in control. The glass seemed to explode behind Aidou, sending sparkled

specks into the air.

"Don't talk to me like you're leaving and never coming back again, don't do it!" She shrieked, water

forming at her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Kind of a short one this time, but I liked where the chapter ends. I couldn't think of a better way, so you'll have to bear with me here! Sorry. Thanks for reading, and please leave a review, I would appreciate it. I've been wondering, can anyone guess my age? It pegged me as odd... Oh well, I won't keep you any longer. Happy reading!

Yuki realized her shameful outburst, falling to her knees. The wind washed by her, sending a mountain

of tiny glass shards into the air around the scene.

"Why do you never stay with me? Please, I can't.." I can't have him doing this every time. He's

shattering my heart each time he leaves. I'm so weak. I can't do anything without him. I'm so scared

when he's not holding my hand. I'm such a child.  
"Yuki," Kaname dropped next to her, wiping away her tears with a single finger.

"Don't cry, Yuki." He tried his best to get his fiance to glance towards him, yet her pupils were glued to

the floor.

"Aidou," The boy perked up at the sound of his name.

"Start a bath for the doll, please. She must be very chilled."

Hanabusa pulled the girl away from Yuki's side and into another room altogether. With those two gone,

Kaname looked back to his sister.

Tears slowly trailed down her cheeks and fell to the ground without a sound.

Kaname sighed, unbuttoning his shirt and it open slightly. Yuki glanced up, feeling a bit faint as she

stared to his neck. The terrible hunger rang suddenly, going through her entire body.

"K-Kaname- what are you-"

He ran a hand around her head, jerking her towards his revealed jugular.

"Will this make you feel safe when I'm not here?"

The dark room seemed to glow a faint shade of red as Yuki's eyes turned a lighter crimson. The world

was shaking, and yet, she couldn't take her eyes from his neck. So alluring and pale. Beautiful and

forbidden.

She hesitated at first, but the beast inside soon took over. Yuki wrapped her arms around her big

brother, sealing away his escape. She opened her mouth, fangs revealed.

"Yes, like that." The smell of the pureblood's blood waved throughout the entire house, yet Aidou didn't

act. If anything were happening, there would be much more noise. A pureblood wouldn't go down so

easily.

"Do you mind?" The image of his fiance's neck drew him in as well. He hadn't gotten a single taste since

she had awoken. Even for him, that was pushing it.

She made no audible objections.

I've been waiting for this. I've been waiting for him to finally ask me, to ask for my blood. What will it

feel like to have his fangs insert into my neck? I can't remember. Yuki felt a small smile forming at her

lips, though she couldn't be sure. The blood was making her slightly tipsy.

Kaname's blood, it's being absorbed into my body.

He stopped himself, ignoring her neck for the time-being. He grabbed her wrist instead, feeling the

smile pressing into his neck vanishing as he bit.

I can't bring myself to do it. Kaname thought, Yuki's blood hitting his lips. It feels as if I would be

destroying something so pure. I can't bite her beautiful neck, and I know it's killing her inside.

Yuki paused, releasing her mouth and pulling away.

Kaname...


	7. Chapter 7

"L-Lady Yuki! Where is Lord Kuran?" Aidou felt the sudden presence of the girl, whipping the door to

the washroom open. The steam rushed out rather quickly.

The vampire princess smiled sadly, looking to the doll wrapped in a robe at least three sizes to large.

Her straight as a pin hair became quite wavy after being exposed to a bath. Her fake eyelashes had

dissolved in the water, leaving a perfectly ordinary little girl.

Yuki turned back to Aidou, answering his question.

"He left for a the senate, but he'll be back in a few days. Don't worry about it." She reassured.

Hanabusa frowned, realizing the slight trickle of blood streaming from the side of her mouth.

Aidou sighed, grabbing a handy handkerchief nestled in his jacket pocket. He brought the cloth to her

mouth, wiping away the substance with a faint smile.

"I suppose I'll be eating dinner alone with only the doll. Seems you and Lord Kaname already ate." He

gave a quick joking smirk.

Yuki blushed, turning away. Her fake smile soon disappeared.

"K-Kaname didn't.. He didn't have very much at all. My wrist, he..."

Within her uncoordinated words, Aidou could understand. Kaname hadn't bitten her neck, he had used

the palm of her hand instead. Was he purposely being cruel to his sister? Such an intimate moment, a

vampire couple feeding off of one another, filling a hole that only your equal could plug, and he couldn't

help her suffering. Not in the least.

Aidou sighed once again, looking around. How was he supposed to answer her? Lord Kaname must

have his reasons, but still...

"I'm sure he's just feeling a bit ill. Would you like me to start dinner for her?

Yuki reached down, grabbing the doll's hand. Her smile returned just as soon as it had left.

"Yes, please do. I'm sure we have something for her to eat."

The doll glanced up, looking to Yuki.

Why are they being so nice? What do they ask in return?

The untouched skin of the pureblood's neck popped out from her entire body, catching the girl's

attention. It was all that she was able to focus on, all thoughts leading back to the area. She licked her

lips.

Yuki chuckled, dropping to her knees to the doll's level.

"Would you look at that, Aidou? I think she's hungry. If it wouldn't be too much trouble, can you watch

her while you cook? I'm going to take a bath. You can handle both tasks, right?"

Aidou placed a flat hand against his chest, giving a slight bow.

"Of course, Lady Kuran."

With his reassurance, Yuki walked out of the room to her destination. Aidou puffed his cheeks in

annoyance. He closed his eyes in annoyance.

"Who does she think she's talking to? I've been serving Lord Kaname for years, and if I couldn't handle

something as simple as-" He opened his eyes, glancing down. A massive chill washed over him. The

vampire's mind drew a blank.

Where did she go?

After wrangling the brat down and force-feeding her burnt meatloaf, I can honestly say I'm exhausted.

Aidou studied the bed in front of him, frown plastered on. He sighed, walking away from the alluring

piece of furniture. There was work to be done.

"Are you sure this is alright, Lady Yuki? There is a guest room down the hall."

Aidou watched the candle flame dance back and forth. The wax slowly dripped to the brass holder

where it solidified within seconds. He looked back to the two in bed.

"Yes, it's fine. You should get some rest, Aidou." He was up for a few hours last night. Why was he up

for so long? He's got to be ready to pass out by now. Yuki concluded, pulling the covers towards the

little girl next to her.

Aidou nodded, going for the door. He paused as he reached the frame.

"Good night, Lady Yuki."

The princess nodded, eyes sparkling and grinning largely.

"Have a good night of sleep, Hanabusa."

With a puff of smoke, Yuki managed to blow out the candle sitting next to her with a single breath.

She placed her head to the pillow, closing her eyes to start the next day.

A twinge of fright crossed her as she felt a pair of eyes stabbing into her back. She shot up, nerves

high.

Sure enough, the doll laying next to her was awake, staring back. The fear building inside her

dissipated. She regained her composure, stroking the long brown hair of the girl.

"Aren't you tired? You should really get some sleep. You are safe here." I don't know why, but I truly

feel connected to her. Is her sad and distant appearance bringing out a maternal instinct within me?

It's hard to say. Yuki smiled. I suppose it doesn't matter either way. This cute little girl needs someone

to hold her and tell her it's going to be okay. I can be that person, for as long as she needs.

Or is it for you?

A voice deep within her suddenly chimed in, trying to shout it's opinion.

In comforting this child, are you trying to relive a part of your past in which can never be brought back

again? Are you trying to live through her?

Of course not, I'm just trying to-

You're just trying to make yourself believe you're important, at least to one person, so that if you were

to disappear, there is a person who can no longer live because of it. That is exactly what you're trying

to do.

Between the debate going on inside her mind, Yuki had neglected to notice the girl's hand trailing

towards her mouth. The reached her open mouth.

"But Kaname was so nice when he let me touch his vampire fangs..."

She opened the area of curiosity for the girl, allowing her to rub and poke the glistening fangs. Oddly

enough, no hint of fear radiated from her.

Finished, she withdrew her hand. Yuki faintly smiled.

"We vampires are ruthless and terrible beings. Even with everything that happened to you, I'm not

frightening in the least? A vampire is quite ugly close-up." She chuckled half-heartidly.

With serious eyes, the doll gave a quick response.

"So is everyone else, even me."

Yuki squinted, a bit confused.

"But you've done nothing to be compared to a-"

"-Even me." The same monotone answer.

Yuki sat in the same position, staring into her crimson eyes. She couldn't look away. It was as if they

were drawing her in, and no matter how much she tried, she couldn't look away.

Breaking eye contact and freeing herself, she flipped her body the opposite direction from the doll.

"Y-You should get some rest."

A pale white neck. Hair obscuring the food source, but only with a few strands.

Red eyes, brightening the room slightly as they lust for the drink of the devils. A beast in human form.

"What a day..."

First we find a doll, and then Lord Kaname shows up. Aidou collapsed to his bed, staring to the ceiling.

He sighed.

I don't know how much longer I can handle this...

Even with that being said, I'm extremely happy. His cheeks took on a slightly darker red. He smiled,

closing his eyes.

Kaname thanked me! He thanked ME! That was the best thing I've heard in a long time!

His smirk soon faded. But... Aidou felt thankful for the silence, yet it was rather lonely with just him and

his thoughts.

Why can't I shake this bad feeling I have?

A smell lazily drifted into the room. Before long, it had made it's way to the young aristocrat. He gaped,

shooting up.

No, it can't be... That smell..

Making quick steps, Aidou peeked into the dark hall. The haunting darkness would be hard to trek. Even

with the increased need for caution, he ran at full speed.

That smell, it's the smell of Yuki's blood!


	8. Chapter 8

I knew something was up! Why didn't I listen to my gut!? What if that little twerp is some time of

Hunter Association member? Yuki hasn't been awake long enough to defend herself, and the Artemis

rod is kept in her drawer. She would be defenseless.

He quickly ran through the possibilities.

A loud crash and deafening shriek caused his pace to increase. Whatever was happening, he would be

arriving too late to help. Cursing at himself for a wrong turn, Aidou made a detour and was in the

entrance of the room within minutes. His blood ran cold.

Even the door was missing. It lay in large pieces on the ground and had several cracks in the

floorboards leading towards it from the bed. The room itself was in complete disarray. The sheets of the

bed were torn and ripped while the pillows bled what little stuffing remain in them. What truly caused

Aidou distress was the blood. The white mattress was stained heavily in crimson.

He finally spotted her.

"L-Lady Yuki! What happened?"

The vampire princess slowly opened her eyes, a sad stare set to her face as she looked to the pile of

sand she lay hunched over. No. Aidou corrected himself. Not sand, it was ash. The situation began to

make sense.

A steady stream of tears trailed down her cheeks and stuck the particles to her face. She placed her

head once again to the ash, staring through Aidou.

"It's just as that woman said, so easily shattered. I woke up to the doll drinking my blood. Out of

surprise and fright, I did something terrible." Her voice cracked as she sobbed. "She didn't deserve to

die, Aidou. She was so young."

Even as her own life was being threatened, the young Ms. Kuran did nothing but forgive and mourn.

She could never look to those doing her wrong with malice or hate. That wasn't the type of person she

was. That was how great of a human she was, and how bad of a vampire she was. Aidou could't find

any words to comfort her.

Yuki tried her best to wipe away the tears, and simple stuck the ash to her damp cheeks in the

attempt.

"We're terrible creatures. It's all our fault, the purebloods. If we never existed, a sweet little girl would

never have ended up like this. She would have never become a Level E."

Aidou averted his eyes. Purebloods were not supposed to cry while in the presence of another person,

though Yuki had already broken the rule before. It always made him uneasy to see a friend in such a

way. He busied his mind to keep off the subject of tears.

The doll must have been bitten by a pureblood, as no other vampire possess the power to change a

human to their own. Who could it have been? There are only a handful of purebloods. Perhaps an

unaccounted individual?

Would... Aidou shook his head, deleting the thought before it could finish.

He would never do such a thing.

"Lady Kuran, you should get some rest. I'll clean this up, so don't worry about anything. Is there

anything I can get you? Why don't you sleep in your old room?" He faked a smile, grabbing hold of her

elbow. Aidou lifted her to her feet, watching as she rubbed her eye.

She glanced down to the pile.

"Would you perhaps... Read me a story..?" She shushed herself as she reached the childish word. Her

request was unheard.

Aidou blinked.

"Excuse me? I didn't catch that." Did she just ask me to read her a story? That's impossible, but, then

again, if it were to comfort her...

He lightly pushed Yuki towards the door, closing it to leave a crack for his face.

"I'll make some tea after I'm done. I can bring it to your bed for you." There's nothing at all I can say.

No, nothing in this situation would fit it. There's only one person who could make a difference, and he's

away. I'm on my own now...

Aidou sighed, shutting the door. He slowly slid down to the ground, holding his face to his hands.

"What the hell am I supposed to do, Kaname?"

With her parting words said, Yuki was left all alone.

She brought her fingers to her neck, feeling a warm liquid. A familiar texture stained to her skin.

"I'm scared."

I'm past being frightened. I'm more powerful now, nothing can hurt me.

That's what you tell yourself, and yet...

"The scary vampire, is going to eat me!"

And yet a dark space such as this one is terrifying you now, isn't it? Given a simple imagination, and

you'll dream up everything and anything.

Yuki ventured onwards, the halls of the manor mocking her with every step she took. Her pace began

to quicken as no sign of her room, a safe-haven, was in sight. She was soon in a fast jog.

"I'm scared."

The many twists and turns were forgotten. Completely alone and deserted, Yuki fell to the ground. She

backed against the wall, to not let anything sneak up on her.

"I'm scared."

I'm scared. The increased tone of the voice had gotten the best of her, and she knew it was the truth.

She had to admit it, to at least herself, that she was truly scared.

I'm lost, and I'm scared. There's no one coming to rescue me, no one at all. She placed her hands over

her ears, drowning out all sounds. It seemed to only magnify the taunting.

Where is he!?

"Kaname, where are you!?" She shouted as a desperate attempt to get his attention. It was stupid, as

he was miles away, and could never hear, but she had to try.

A low noise made it's way into her head, breaking the suffocating silence.

Yuki lifted her hands to let the music penetrate her.

A music box? Why does it sound so familiar?

With curiosity overpowering fear, she stood to follow the sound. It lead her through a few twists, yet

she didn't stop. She had to know where it was coming from.

A closed door. Yuki stopped, realizing the origin of the sound was most definitely emitting from the

room in front of her. The thought of monsters crossed her mind.

Who is behind this door? It's such a powerful presence, I'm feeling a bit dizzy. Whatever it is, should

I... She blinked, glancing sadly towards the brass knob.

Should I find out?

~Thank you for Reading~ I should get at least the next chapter done by this weekend~


	9. Chapter 9

One more chapter after this one, folks! It's already written and all that's left is to type it up. Hope ya'll like it!

Going against better judgement and all vampire instincts, Yuki let the door slowly crack open.

Please tell me this isn't a dream. Even if it is, can I at least let it last for a little longer? Would that be

asking too much?

But it's not a dream. This moment is happening, right here, and right now. This is real.

Tears began to well up in her eyes. Yuki bit her lip, trying to push them back, yet they came with harsh

brutality. Wet trails of liquid began streaming down her cheeks and dampening the floor. The steady

hum of nostalgic notes were washed over by the intensity of her sobs. She balled her fists, wiping her

cheeks.

"Just like old times... This was your favorite, wasn't it, Yuki?"

Sitting on the bed, still in his long black coat, was the boy had watched over her for years, without

uttering a single word of how much his existence meant to her. Someone intimidating, yet gentle. The

man who she could never get tired of seeing. Lord Kaname Kuran. Her older brother. And he held a

small book in his hands.

Kaname slowly patted on the empty space next to him.

"Would you like me to read you a story?"

"..."Where ever could he have gone?" Asked the blacksmith. "He ran through the meadow, sir." The

guard respectfully replied""

Yuki couldn't help but smile. She glanced up from the cartoon drawings to Kaname. She adjusted her

head on his leg. He was so warm, yet the touch of his skin was cold.

Kaname's dark crimson eyes seemed to be sparkling, at least in Yuki's opinion, they were. He was in his

element, simply reading a children's story to his little sister. A vampire lord, at his weakest point.

He noticed her stare, looking down to face her.

His gentle smile, that was all she wanted, all she needed.

Yuki squeezed his blanket of a jacket, pulling the cloth over her chest.

"Why did you stop? This is the part where they find the tarts in the blacksmith's house."

Kaname's smile disappeared. He closed the book, staring to the cover.

"Even with that smile on your face, Yuki, I can sense something is bothering you. There's no need to

hide behind a mask. It truly pains me to see you in such a way. Is there anything I could do to ease

your suffering?

"Such an intimate moment, a vampire couple feeding off of one another, filling a hole that only your

equal could plug."

Such a complicated life we live. Yuki closed her eyes, thinking.

If I could ask for anything, I would wish to go back... Go back to when we were children, or at least to

when I was at the academy. Even with my past missing, I could have lived a fufilling life. The

headmaster, Zero, and Yuri, they were always there when I needed them. I miss them all so much.

But I don't regret remembering everything. She opened her eyes, his face being the only image in the

room.

When mother and father were still with us, I felt as if I could do anything. I was so happy, even though

my surroundings were that of the house. As long as Kaname was there, I felt content.

But, that's impossible. Time travel, even for vampires is unreal. Something that can never be achieved.

The one thing, that he can do... She raised her hand to his cheek.

"Kaname, I want yo-"

Dropping the book and twisting both of their bodies, Kaname snatched Yuki's wrist. Within a few

seconds, she was immobile and pinned to the bed simply by the strength of his hands.

His pupils took on a slightly lighter red.

Eyes with a blood colored luster. Fangs protruding obscenely from the lips. A beast in human form.

I'm not afraid. It's quite the opposite, actually. I'm relieved. I've wanted his fangs to penetrate my neck

ever since we left the academy. For some reason, he's been hesitant to even feed off of me at all.

He simply stared down, fangs still out in the open.

"I suppose I was doing it on purpose to some level. In those ten years in which you had no memories

of your past, I was unable to drink a single drop of your blood. You made me cruel, Yuki. Me not drinking

from your neck among the recent weeks was supposed to be an unconscious punishment from me to

you. I wasn't even aware of it, but I can't hold back any longer, Yuki."

Giving her no choice, Kaname closed in for the kill. He dug into her neck, biting rather hard.

I can hear him. It's right in my ear, that sound.

Yuki clenched her teeth, the pain nearly drowning her thoughts.

I can hear him drinking my blood.


	10. Chapter 10

OUTSIDE THE ROOM

"Lady Yuki, the tea-" Aidou stopped short of finishing his sentance.

There is a presence, right here in the room in front of me. He concluded, the tray holding the steaming

cup of tea shaking slightly as he shifted the weight to one hand.

Aidou reached for the knob, almost in a trance. He squeezed the the metal, pulling back with a shout as

soon as contact was met. He glanced down to his fingers. Black smoke rose up from his browned palm.

It feels so hot to the touch. For someone to put that much effort to not be interrupted, should I invade?

He stared through the door, no noise to help him.

Could it be...?

A LITTLE LATER

"Are you sure this is alright, big brother? Won't the senate be expecting you?"

Yuki watched as Aidou carefully placed a cup of tea in front of her. The sugar began to dissolve rather

quickly with all the heat coming from the liquid itself. The steam lazily drifted towards the ceiling and

disappeared with no trace left behind.

Kaname took a thoughtful sip from his, measuring his words carefully.

"The senate can wait. I've had more important people waiting for me on baited breath, anyway." He

smiled gently, staring to Yuki from across the table. You could almost feel the warmth radiating from the

vampire lord.

"Besides, it's not everyday I see you so anxious to let me comfort you. Why did you let down your

defenses, Yuki?" She's typically so reserved, trying not to let anyone worry, though that is the thing

that worries me most.

The care-free aura instantly grew lonely and cold. Yuki looked down to her tea, losing herself in her own

reflection.

"The doll, she was a level E..." Even Aidou lowered his head, perhaps to drown out the image of her

crying. Was he worried she was to start up again? Yuki continued on, eyes not moistening.

"I awoke to her fangs in my neck, and... I can't do it! I can't control these stupid pureblood

powers!Because of my incompetence, a little girl died today!" The rose detailed cup began to shake in

her hands.

All my fault... It's all my fault.

A sudden explosion and splattering of tea. They all shot their heads towards the remains of the tea

pot. The other half remain in shards, scattered across the entire kitchen. The puddles were undisturbed

and were unwavering.

Yuki widened her eyes, gripping her cheeks in disbelief. With the only support holding it in the air taken

aware, Yuki's cup fell to the floor, joining it's porcelain friend. It soon broke in half as well, a rose being

cut straight through the middle. Kaname watched as the handle rolled for a few seconds, before Aidou

had registered his unsaid duty. The boy shot up, sweeping away the trash.

Kaname looked back to Yuki.

"Our powers, the powers of the purebloods, are very strong and could create a disaster if used

incorrectly. They are also very unpredictable. Without a strong mind and heart, they will act out with

any stress of surprise of the bearer. It's been ten years since you've been exposed, so your abilities

increased considerably. Most pureblood children develop along with their powers, and mature knowing

what they are capable of. They know who to contain it-"

"So what you're saying is that I'll just have to get used to it?" There isn't an easy way to control them?

He smiled, pushing a small plate of cookies towards her.

"Yes, exactly. You're strong, Yuki. Stronger than you can imagine. I have no doubts at all that you'll

have control within a few weeks."

She nodded weakly, smiling slightly.

Her mind took a rather sad turn.

It's just as Shizuka said, so easily shattered, like her lover.

Eyes glinting in the moonlight. Hair spiraling around a slender and pale torso. A dress fit for someone of

noble blood. A little girl who never deserved any of it.

That doll..

"What truly pains me is, what pureblood bit her? Who would pay for such a tainted meal?"

Yuki looked up, Kaname avoiding her gaze.

"Like I said, Yuki. You make me cruel."

Hanabusa froze, his position at Kaname's side allowing him to hear his lord's whispered words.

"What did you say? I didn't hear you." Yuki kept her eyes glued to him, trying to recall his low spoken

sentence.

"Even if we found the pureblood responsible for the act, it would be near to impossible to convict

them." Kaname finished his cup of tea, signalling an end to the conversation. He glared down to Aidou,

who had stopped sweeping long enough to glance up.

"W-What is it, Lord Kaname?"

Does he know I heard him? Is this him telling me to keep quiet?

If it is, then, does that mean Lord Kaname is the pureblood who turned the doll? Was he hinting his

past interactions in whispering to himself? Why doesn't he trust me enough to tell me!?

Kaname let a smirk play upon his lips.

"When I unexpectedly arrived and the scent of Yuki's blood was in the air, why did you make no move

to rescue her? For all you knew, I was a stranger, an uninvited guest." He narrowed his eyes, still

smiling.

"Why is that, Aidou?"

Oh, lord, not these type of questions. No matter what I answer, I'm still in the wrong. What do I say?

He's looking right at me! I can't handle this, his eyes ripping into my very soul!

"Um-well, she-Uh, um.." He stumbled around, each answer being weighed and weighted before being

rejected. His cheeks turned a lighter shade of pink.

A smile appeared on Yuki's face. Before long, she had started laughing.

A calm and un-serious moment is something rare, now. It's almost funny, treasuring something so plain

and ordinary. Almost as if I'm still at the academy full of happy things, just having dinner with the

headmaster and Zero. Yes, it would almost be funny, if it wasn't so sad.

Aidou glanced over, though Kaname ignored his stare and went on about the argument.

Yuki Cro- No, Yuki Kuran is being blinded, or at least, trying to be blinded. A veil of ignorance set over

her eyes by her very brother, my best friend, Lord Kaname. Was this his goal all along? Live with her

while simply building a wall in front of her eyes?

I suppose it doesn't matter to me, as I'll always be there to act on his command. I said it before, and I'll

say it again. I wouldn't mind if he betrayed me, or even Yuki. Until that day, or the day when I become

useless, I'll remain loyal. I'll wait for him to throw me out, a used pawn. I'll cast the veil over Yuki's eyes,

just as he would order me to do.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kaname kept a steady glance to Yuki. His smirk softened.

I wish that smile could last forever, I truly do, Yuki. All I've ever wanted was your laughter, to be able to

just gaze into your eyes as you wore a sincere smile.

Keep smiling, keep laughing, keep being happy, Yuki, even as your world is being drowned in blood.

-_Thank you all for reading, I'll be sure to upload as many Stories as I can. Thank you for giving my

story life, as I hoped it would have. Truly, Thank you. It was fun while it lasted, but I'll have to leave

you now, Vampire Knight Section._


End file.
